


A very useful magnetism

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Clouds"Say good bye (even temporary) isn´t easy.





	A very useful magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:Clouds  


* * *

Hermione Granger was lost in new sensations because of the great kissing skills of her boyfriend. Suddenly she stopped kissing him and looked at her watch.  
Ron couldn't speak at all for some time, looking at her to ask why she stopped. Hermione smiled timidly as she apologized for her behavior.  
  
"Sorry, love, but I have to go. It's getting late."   
  
Ron leaned to her, kissing her neck and stroking her back. She sighed and snuggled into him, putting her arms around his waist. "How many days you will be in Prague?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were inside an airport so Hermione could take her flight to the Czech Republic. She was doing some research about ancient magicians for a special report to Hogwarts. She was an Arithmancy teacher there, ever since she finished her studies.  
  
Hermione touched Ron's fringe to feel how smooth his hair was - a habit she wouldn't be able to enjoy in the coming days.  
  
"I told you that I’ll back in a week. But you will play at Scotland this weekend, so we won’t see each other for three days. So, four more days and I’m all yours!"  
Hermione felt herself blush when Ron arched an eyebrow at the possible meanings of her words.  
  
Ron had gotten the Keeper position on the Chudley Cannons last month and because of that, he was traveling more than usual abroad.  
  
The clouds seemed to darken, and the rain would inevitably begin to drop soon. Hermione looked out the window and kissed Ron one more time.  
  
"See you next week. Beware of wet clothes if it rains during game time. I don’t want find to you with a red nose."  
  
Ron chuckled and, touching her forehead with his, whispered, "I don’t mind. My animal magnetism works better on you when I’m sick."  



End file.
